


The Re-Enactment

by orphan_account



Series: The Making Of [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Re-Enactment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slugger07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugger07/gifts).



> Written and posted off my phone so sorry for any spelling mistakes or formatting issues! I'm back baby ;)

A quick taxi ride is all it takes from them to arrive back at the hotel Cristiano had been booked into, and Leo sends a silent prayer up that no one noted their absence. After all, it looked suspicious that the two had disappeared before the dinner had even begun. One look from Ronaldo was all it had taken for Leo to throw caution to the wind though. No words were exchanged between them as they made their way through the mostly empty lobby and into the elevator. It was only than that Cristiano turned his dark eyes upon him. 

Leo did his best not to look at him as he tried to calm his heart, leaning back against the cool metal wall. He knew realistically that he’d already had sex with the other, but there was something different about this, about following him back to his room for round two. He was still amazed that this was even happening and that the other have even wanted to do this with him again. 

He could still feel Ronaldo’s eyes on him and he slowly let his gaze fall on him. The others eyes were dark with promise as he looked at him, smirking when he saw how flushed Leo was already. Before anything had even happened Leo was already hard with want. His skin itched underneath the suit and he couldn’t wait to get it off – so he audibly sighed with relief when the elevator arrived on their floor. 

The other was staying in the penthouse suite and Leo was still impressed, despite the money he’d accumulated over the years, by the grandeur of it all. It was all open plan and spread out on either side with plush furnishing. The main event was of course the huge master bed, situated right in front of the floor to ceiling windows. Cristiano still hadn’t turned the lights on yet, adding to the tension as he watched Leo survey the room. 

”You can go have a quick shower if you want”, Cristiano purred, the first thing he’d said since they’d gotten into the taxi and arrived at the hotel. Slowly Leo nodded his head and swallowed, making his way towards what he assumed to be the door that led into the bathroom. The other made no move to follow him even as Leo looked over his shoulder, just smirked and loosened his tie. 

The bathroom was just as posh as the rest of the penthouse, with gorgeous beige tiles and a huge walk in shower. Leo quickly shed his clothes, grimacing as he felt how damp his skin already was. It took him a few moments of fiddling with knobs before he was satisfied with the temperature, groaning as he stepped underneath the spray. He braced his hands against the wall as the water ran down his back, plastering his fringe to his face as it did. Leo paid it little heed to it though, too busy turning to putty under the pressure. 

He only turned it off when his pale skin had started to turn pink, feeling almost dizzy as the hot air filled the room. He shivered as he stepped out, quickly grabbing two towels off the heated rack as he dried himself off. He hesitated for a moment as he looked at Cristiano’s toiletry bag before deciding to throw caution to the wind as he unzipped it. He’d already shaved for the party, so instead he quickly moisturised his skin and dapped some of Cristiano’s cologne on to his neck and wrists. 

At this point his hair was mostly dry, so with one last look at himself in the mirror, he tightened the towel around his waist and made his way outside. The lights were on this time, still muted but enough to let Leo see everything probably – offsetting the gorgeous view he could see through the window. 

Cristiano was waiting for him by the couches, but Leo’s heart stopped when he saw the camera stand set up beside the bed. 

”Come here”, Cris called, sitting on the edge of the couch and motioning Leo closer. The cold air made Leo’s skin pebble, and he felt his nipples harden as he placed a protective arm across his chest to cover himself up. Cristiano’s gaze was patient though, as he watched Leo hover at the door of the bathroom before slowly making his way closer – stopping a few feet away from the other. He felt vulnerable like this, half naked with the other watching him, eyes taking in every little detail. 

”Nervous?”, Cristiano asked softly, goading Leo into moving closer and stopping between his spread legs, a trickle of water dripping down from his fringe before making it’s way down his chest. Cristiano tracked it’s movement lazily, before reaching up to finger the edge of the towel that was secured around Leo’s waist. His eyes shuck permission as he looked up at Leo, who was powerless to do anything but stare back as Cristiano pulled the towel loose – leaving it to the pool at the ground around his feet. 

The hand that was around his waist was joined by another as Leo instinctively placed a hand over his crotch. Cristiano pried it away though before tugging Leo even closer until he collapsed on to his lap. He effortlessly lifted Leo’s other leg up so that he straddled him, knees digging into the couch. It was a vulnerable position, sitting naked on the others lap while Cristiano was still fully dressed, except for his missing tie and the top button he’d popped open, and it send a dirty thrill up Leo’s spine. 

Cristiano was patient still as he eyed Leo’s body, hands trailing up his bicep before they settled on Leo’s waist, thumbs digging into the susceptibly soft skin. Each second seemed to pass painfully slow as Cristiano dragged his lips across his neck, barely touching him as he breathed him in. His thumbs brushing slowly back and forth where also equally as distracting. 

”You’re wearing my cologne”, Cristiano rasped, and Leo felt his skin flush with embarrassment before he registered how utterly wrecked the other sounded at the idea. He still flushed, but this time it was for different reasons. Instead Leo nodded his head, tilting his head so he could lock eyes with the other. He swallowed when he saw how hungry the other looked, hands tightening subconsciously where he’d placed them on Cristiano’s shoulders. 

The other gave him no word of warning as he wrapped an arm around his back and lifted him up, forcing Leo to wrap his legs and arms around the other as he clung on. Cristiano was gentle with him as he lay him down across the bed, stepping back and allowing Leo sit up at the edge of the bed. 

”Someone was cocky”, Leo whispered, his joking tone falling flat as he gestured at the camera. Cristiano followed his gaze for a moment before he looked back, tongue swiping over his full bottom lip. “Hopeful is the word you’re looking for Leo”, Cris replied, lips curling up to reveal a brilliant white smile that left Leo dazed. 

”I have another set up there”, Cristiano explained, nodding over towards the side table, “and I have another hand held one”. Leo felt his mouth dry up as he glanced back to confirm the camera that was there, heart beat racketing up as he realised just how much the other had planned this – had thought about taping himself fucking Leo. 

”Is this okay?”, Cris asked finally, as he watched Leo’s chest begin to heave up and down, pale cheeks tinging pink. Leo knew from the moment he’d stepped into the car, no, from the moment Cristiano had said it in the bathroom earlier on, that he’d do anything he wanted. Even let himself be fucked on camera. It helped that it turned Leo on too, the idea of being able to watch what had happened afterwards. Just like that crappy video of himself giving Cristiano head had. 

”Leo?”, Cris prompted, standing still at the foot of the bed as he waited for Leo to answer him. “Yes”, Leo whispered, wringing his hands together nervously as he met Cris’s gaze head on. He thought for a moment that Cris had changed his mind as he looked at him, before he suddenly nodded his head, clearly happy with what he’d seen as he set about turning the cameras on. Leo watched him do this, still sat on the edge of the bed as the camera lights flickered on. 

He could hear his own breath, clear as day inside his own head as Cristiano finally circled around in front of him, the handheld secured around knuckles. It took all of Leo’s efforts from his to not cover himself, letting the other skim the camera down over his body. He stood up when Cristiano ordered him too, heart still beating furiously. 

”Put on a show for me baby”, Cristiano said, hand falling to pull at his own belt, making the message clear to Leo who hesitated for a moment before he lowered himself to his knees. He was aware of the camera hovering inches from his face as he settled his hands on the others belt, unable to stop himself from glancing up to see the distorted reflection of himself looking back at him. One looked up at Ronaldo and he could see how turn on the other was. Could feel it too as he palmed his erection. 

Deciding to ignore the camera completely for now, Leo set about opening the other’s belt, knees aching already against the carpeted floor. He knew he’d technically done this to the other before but it was completely different than their drunken encounter, especially because Leo would actually be able to remember what happened here. And if he didn’t, there’d always be a recording to help him jog his memory. 

That thought alone helped bolster Leo’s confidence as he stripped Cris’s pants down, admiring the bulge in the other’s white CR7’s. Another time Leo might have made fun of him, but instead he closed his lips over him, mouthing at the head of his cock. Cristiano cursed above him as he tongued the cotton, glancing up from where he’d pressed his face to catch Cris’s expression. 

”Stop teasing me”, Cristiano ordered hoarsely. This time Leo was the one who smirked, fingers catching on the edge of the other’s underwear as he gazed up. The smirk was short lived as he slipped them down, swallowing as he unveiled the others cock. His first real look, and boy, oh boy the other didn’t disappoint. His cock was unfairly long and thick, already red and throbbing as it bopped in front of Leo. It seemed like some people really did get everything. 

”Come on baby”, Cristiano prompted, readjusting the camera in his hand as he waited. Leo didn’t even realise that he had stopped, too busy memorising every detail of the others cock. His pale fingers contrasted against the others red skin as they wrapped around the base, holding it still as he swiped his pink tongue out to taste the precum gathered at the tip. He made sure to lock eyes with the other as he did, his own cock twitching between his legs as he saw the others intake of breath. 

Deciding to finally take pity on him, Leo dragged his tongue along him, from base to tip, before he wrapped his lips around the head. Cristiano’s hand rested gently on the nape of his neck as he circled his tongue around him, lips moving to murmur words of encouragement. Leo loved how he tasted, breathing in his scent and feeling himself harden again. 

Leo busied himself with bobbing his head up and down, slowly accepting more and more of the others length into his mouth. Eventually it started hitting the back of his throat, filling his mouth up as it did. Leo did his best to keep moving though, finally looking up again to watch the camera. It send a thrill up his spine, doing this all sober. He’d never felt so filthy and horny as he let the other video him with a cock in his mouth. It was also oddly empowering. 

He pulled off with a wet pop, catching his breath as he continued to jack the other off with his hand. Cristiano looked wrecked above him already, trying to keep the camera steady in his hand. “You can fuck my mouth again if you want”, Leo whispered, already feeling hoarse from having the other hitting the back of his throat. He wanted more though and Cristiano didn’t seem to disagree as he clenched his teeth and gripped Leo’s hair, guiding his wet, open mouth back on to his cock. 

Leo crossed his hands at the base of his spine, pliant as Cristiano thrust his hips forward. He couldn’t help but gag slightly, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as he concentrated on breathing through his nose as Cristiano set a steady pace. “Look at me”, Cristiano ordered, voice so authoritive that Leo couldn’t help but open his eyes again. He looked right at Cristiano this time round as he slid inside his mouth, cock glistening with Leo’s salvia as he couldn’t help but gag. 

”Fuck you’re so hot”, Cris cursed, moving the camera down so he could get a different angle. This time Leo didn’t bother turning his head, instead he closed his eyes again and let the other press him down to the base with a firm grip on the back of his head. Cris held him down as he choked, waiting a few moments before he pulled him off, leaving a trail of spit that attached him to the others cock. There were tears in the corners of Leo’s eyes as Cris filmed him, taking in his swollen lips and flushed cheeks as he pressed his cock against his face. 

Leo didn’t protest as the other pulled him up, the camera forgotten for a moment as Cristiano kissed him. He didn’t seem to mind the taste of himself as he curled his tongue inside Leo’s mouth, petting along his hip with his free hand. “Get on the edge of the bed on your hands and knees”, Cris ordered finally, giving him a quick slap on the ass as he finished kissing him. 

Leo didn’t hesitate to listen, clambering on the edge of the bed as he asked. It was an especially vulnerable position, baring his most intimate place to the camera and Cristiano, but he didn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed – instead he felt dizzy with lust. 

”God, you’re so gorgeous”, Cristiano murmured, making Leo tense up slightly as he waited for his touch. Nothing came though, making Leo twist the bed spread between his fingers, glancing for a moment at the other camera. It made him swallow and duck his head, suddenly aware of how needy he probably looked. Cristiano would be smug enough later without seeing the desperate need written across Leo’s face. 

”Spread yourself open”, Cristiano commanded, leaving no room for argument as he did. Leo’s breathing became shallow as he listened, small hands spreading himself open for the others eyes. He could hear Cris’s sharp intake of breath and then nothing, pressing his face into the mattress as he waited. He startled when Cris pressed a hand against his spine, eyes peaking open as he pushed himself up and looked back over his shoulder at the other. He seemed almost transfixed as he looked down at him, thumb brushing back and forth absentmindedly. 

”You just going to stare or are you going to do something about it”, Leo goaded, gasping when Cristiano’s hand struck his ass. It stung for a moment, and Leo knew there’d already be a red mark forming, but Cris did nothing but smirk as he looked at him. He must of saw how hot it really made him as his hand descending again, dragging a whine from Leo’s mouth. 

Leo’s arms trembled slightly, already feeling the strain as Cristiano spanked him one last time, making his toe clench and his cock give a sympathetic throb. He pressed back against the hand now resting on his ass, silently begging Cristiano to get on with it as he stared back at him. Leo hadn’t even heard him discard his pants or his shirt, as he realised the other was actually naked. His eyes traced over the others drool worthy body before going back up to his face. 

”The lube is under the pillow”, Cris prompted, forcing Leo to crawl up the bed. He’d only just gotten a hold of it when Cristiano dragged him back down the bed with a firm grip on his ankle. Leo struggled to push back up on to his knees, handing the bottle of lube back to the other with a half hearted glare. Cristiano winked at him as he accepted it, flicking the lid open using one hand. The bed dipped as he climbed on between Leo, forcing him to shuffle forward to give the other room. 

Leo let his head fall forward again as he waited for the other to do something, skin tight with arousal. “Spread yourself open for me again”, Cris said, and Leo instantly obliged, eager for the other to do something before he exploded from the tension. Or before he came from a single touch. 

”You should see yourself right now”, Cristiano cursed, placing a hand on his thigh, “I suppose you will be able to after this”. Leo chuckled weakly in response, unable to stop himself from pushing back against the hand. It wouldn’t take much more for him to start begging, even though his own pride threatened him not to. He’d do anything to have the others fingers finally inside him, fucking him open so he could take his cock. A part of Leo almost wanted him to skip to the main event, wondering if he was still loose from earlier on. 

”How many people have dreamt of this?”, Cristiano asked suddenly, “of having you spread out on your hands and knees in front of them”. Leo didn’t know what to say as the other trailed a hand down his sensitive spine, face flushing with embarrassment. “I bet this video would sell for millions”, Cristiano mused, feeling Leo tense under his hands. He must of quickly realised his mistake as he ran his hand to Leo’s ass. “Don’t worry baby, this is all for me”, Cris continued, fingers suddenly digging into Leo’s ass, “and I don’t like sharing”. 

Leo felt himself relax, knowing that the other wouldn’t lie to him like that. He trusted Cristiano for some reason. He wasn’t perfect but then again who was – Leo had known him throughout the years though, and had heard about how loyal he was to his friends. Leo hoped that loyalty extended to his lovers. Otherwise Leo would be fucked, literally and figuratively. He could already imagine the headlines. 

”Don’t worry baby,” Cristiano reassured him again, “this is just for me and you to enjoy”. Finally Leo felt himself relax, eyes falling open as he waited for the other to act. A moment or two passed in silence before Cris’s thumb brushed against his entrance, rubbing back and forth until he finally began to relax. It felt more intimate now, as they tuck their time. Cristiano’s first finger slid in easily enough, with Leo’s inside still slightly wet from earlier. 

Leo gathered the courage to look back again, letting go of his cheek to push up on one arm. Cristiano’s eyes were intent on watching his finger sink in and out of Leo, camera inches away from the scene. He must of felt Leo’s eyes him though as he lifted the camera to include him into the shot, unexpectedly sinking in a second finger. This one twinged slightly making Leo grimace, but it only took a few thrusts for Leo accept it. 

”I swear you were made for this”, Cristiano cursed, scissoring his fingers now as he watched him, “look how easily you spread open”. Leo flushed at the dirty praise, unable to stop himself from licking out across his still swollen lips, prompting a particularly hard jab from Cristiano. Right against his prostate. Leo moaned at that, making Cris nudge his two fingers relentlessly against the spot. Leo couldn’t stop his hips from twitching away, gasping when he was suddenly bereft as Cristiano pulled out to slap his ass again. 

”Shit”, Cristiano uttered, sounding overcome as he looked down at Leo’s clenching entrance. “You could be a pornstar”, Cristiano praised suddenly, making Leo duck his head and hide his face in embarrassment, “people would line up in the streets to fuck you or watch you getting fucked”. He didn’t seem at all deterred by Leo’s silence as he continued on. “You could make a great living off it”, Cris said, sounding serious as he spoke. Leo wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. 

”What about you”, Leo croaked finally, cutting the other off before he could keep talking, “...you could too”. This prompted a chuckle from Cris, as Leo turned his head to peek back at him, marvelling at how beautiful he looked. “Me?”, Cristiano asked, sounding almost surprised – which prompted a disgusted noise from Leo. The other couldn’t pretend for a moment that he wasn’t considered one of the sexiest men in Europe for no reason. People would commit murder to see his sex tapes. 

”Yeah I can see it”, Cris said finally, “I could see myself fucking you on camera every week”. Leo’s mouth fell open slightly at that, cursing at the thrilled flush that went through his body at the words, no doubt red in the face by now. “Filming you getting fucked in every possible position”, Cris murmured, slipping his fingers back inside Leo and marvelling at how they slipped back inside. 

”I swear you have the sexiest ass I’ve ever seen”, Cris continued languidly, obviously enjoying how much his words flustered Leo. “Do you know we used to talk about it in the locker room?”, he said, almost sounding casual as he pressed a third finger in alongside the other two – this time it burned slightly as his body stretched to accommodate it. 

”Used to talk about what it’d be like, bending you over after a game and fucking you so hard you wouldn’t be able to walk”, Cristiano said, leaving Leo’s eyes wide open with shock. He was almost ashamed by how hard the idea of that made him, and even more amazed that it was something they’d even discussed. He honestly couldn’t imagine it. 

”Don’t look so surprised Leo, you humiliated them so many times they wanted to be in control of you for once”, Cris explained, sounding almost amused. A horrible sickness blossomed in the pit of Leo’s stomach. “Is that what this is?”, Leo asked quietly, suddenly embarrassed by himself for even being here. His heart lightened somewhat as he saw how unimpressed Cris looked. 

”I’ve wanted to fuck you since I saw you score that first goal, so tiny and pale and absolutely gorgeous”, Cris said, a whine slipping from Leo’s lips as he pulled his fingers out, “I used to jack off thinking about what it’d be like fucking you on all fours and pulling your hair”. It took all of Leo’s willpower to not come on the spot, utterly wrecked by the others filthy words. The idea of Cris jacking off and thinking about him was almost too much, especially when he’d done the exact same thing. 

”Used to think about what it’d be like, to have you push me down and spread my legs open”, Leo whispered breathlessly, feeling Cris lean closer to hear his words, half muffled by the bed sheets, “I’d finger myself thinking about it”. That prompted a growl from Cris, who rolled him on to his back without warning, finally leaving them face to face. Leo was happy to see the others chest expanding as well and felt good knowing he wasn’t the only one trembling with anticipation. Cris looked just as he wrecked as he did, camera still clutched in his hand – almost forgotten now as he swooped down to steal a kiss. 

It was messy and filled with tongue but Leo didn’t care, too busy spreading his legs open for the other to settle between them. They both moaned as their cocks brushed together, making Cris grind his crotch down for some relief. Cris quickly came to his senses though, batting Leo’s legs away as he dived down to fasten his head around one of Leo’s nipples. Leo arched up against his teeth, moaning as they closed around the nub and pulled. He quickly moved onto the other one, camera cataloguing Leo’s reaction like he couldn’t. 

He darted up for one last kiss before he pushed back up and positioning himself between Leo’s legs. Leo trembled with anticipation as he watched the camera face down and Cristiano slick his almost painfully hard cock up. “Look at the camera”, Cris ordered, as he nudged his cock against Leo’s opening. Leo had almost forgotten about the camera at the side of the bed, placed perfectly to see everything that was happening. Leo eyes were fixated on the dark camera lens as Cristiano pressed inside him, the head of his cock spreading Leo open. Each inch felt like heaven to Leo, slow this time as the other allowed him to savour it. His lip was caught between his teeth as the other finally finished, hips snug against his ass. Leo couldn’t help the way his eyes screwed up slightly, hips shifting restlessly as he waited for the other to move. 

The only warning he got was Cristiano’s breathless chuckle before he slid all the way back out, leaving Leo clenching around nothing. He didn’t leave him empty for long though, burying himself back into Leo’s velvety, wet heat with a groan. He kept the camera fixed on where they were joined, holding Leo’s leg open so he could watch himself sink in and out of him. He trailed the camera up after the first few thrusts, prompting him to look at the camera. 

”Come on baby, don’t be afraid to moan for me”, Cris said, and Leo finally let out the whimper he’d been holding in, legs falling back even further as he accepted Cris inside him. It changed the angle slightly, and the next thrust had Cris slamming right against Leo’s prostate, who moaned accordingly. “You’re still so tight, even after I fucked you earlier”, Cris crowed, sounding almost desperate now, as he thrust himself into Leo’s welcoming heat. Leo was like a vice around his cock, tightening subconsciously. 

”Remember how I fucked you earlier”, Cris said, and Leo knew he was speaking for the cameras now, “how I bent you over the counter in the bathroom and fucked you so hard you came before I even touched your cock”. The words may have been for the camera but they still made Leo hot, especially with the others cock still thrusting in and out of him. That’s why Leo let out a frustrated whine when he suddenly stopped. 

His eyes flashed to Cris’s face, stomach clenching as he smirked. “I want you to beg me for it”, Cris said, looking devilish now, as he ground slowly against Leo’s ass, still buried inside him. He slapped Leo again when he tried to clench around him, laughing when Leo cursed. “Beg for it”, he commanded, and reluctantly Leo did, eyes flickering to the camera. “Please fuck me”, Leo whispered, the words slipping out before he could even consider them. 

”Good start, but still not good enough”, Cris replied nonchalantly, like he wasn’t itching to resume what he’d been doing. “Please, please fuck me harder”, Leo said, swallowing his pride this time. Cristiano’s expression seemed to darken slightly so he continued on, growing with confidence now as he saw Cris’s face. “I don’t want to be able to walk afterwards, I want to able to feel you inside me for days”, Leo whimpered, and was rewarded with Cris’s hand bruising his hip and wrecked look on his face as he continued, hips jack hammering inside of him again – making the bed creak underneath them. 

”I want you to make me scream, I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my own name”, Leo continued, unable to stop now that he’d started, eyes locked on Cris’s almost furious expression as he forced Leo’s legs open wider. “Please Cris, I was made for this”, Leo whined unashamedly, “I was made for you”. That seemed to do it for Cris, who pressed his hand over Leo’s mouth, stopping the words that spewed from his mouth as he forced his fingers inside – the same fingers he’d used to stretch Leo open. 

Leo didn’t care as he laved his tongue around them, licking off the taste of himself and the lube as Cris tried to fuck him through the mattress, camera completely forgotten in his hand. His face was almost angry as he looked down at Leo, mouth set in a furious frown as his face beaded with perspiration, perfect hair starting to stick to his head. It made Leo even hotter, sucking his fingers even deeper as he locked eyes with him. 

Leo giggled as the fingers quickly slid out and Cris turned him on to his side, facing the camera now as the other fucked him. The change of position only made Leo moan harder, eyes squeezing shut for a moment as he adjusted. He was completely on display to the camera now as Cristiano gripped his pale thigh, no doubt leaving bruises as their skin smacked together. It sounded absolutely filthy, the sound of the bed creaking mixed with both their moans. Leo knew he wouldn’t last much longer and that Cris must have been close too, feeling how he throbbed inside him and his breath had become laboured 

”I’m so close”, Leo whined, “why don’t you fuck me on all fours for the camera”. He winked at the camera that was pointing towards his face, lips twitching up as he heard Cris’s groan. He’d enjoyed this whole concept more than he’d initially thought he might. Especially when he saw how horny it’d made Cristiano. 

It didn’t take any prompting for Cris to flip him back on to his stomach, only able to use one hand now as he pulled him up on to all fours. They both gasped as Cris pushed back inside, Leo now wet with precum and lube, and stretched from Cris’s ministrations. Cristiano pulled his arm behind his back again, forcing him to collapse forward in response. “You look so good like this”, Cris groaned, fingers digging almost into Leo’s wrist as he plunged in and out of him. He’d only been fucking him for a minute when a thought struck Leo. 

”Wait”, Leo gasped, unable to control the way his heart fluttered when Cris instantly froze. The other was pliant as Leo pulled his hand away and sat up, the other’s cock slipping out of him. “Lie down”, ordered, smiling when Cris instantly obeyed, obviously realising what Leo wanted. Leo was confident as he swung his legs over Cris’s wait, holding him steady as he sunk back down on to him. 

”It’s like a real porno now”, Leo muttered, grinning when Cris laughed breathlessly in reply. Leo didn’t do this very often, so it took a few tries for him to get it right, slowly grinding down and dilating his hips back and forth as he got used to it. He steadied his hands against Cris’s chest before he pushed up, dropping back down onto Cris with a flinching loud smack. He didn’t care though as the others cock slammed right against his prostate – forcing a ragged moan. 

He set about riding Cris like it was his job, hard and fast and before Leo knew it he was coming so hard he was seeing stars. Cris helped him through it, hips thrusting up as he milked Leo dry. He didn’t stop fucking Leo as he collapsed forward on to the sticky mess on Cris’s stomach, hands clenching on Leo’s ass he did. At this point Leo was completely pliant and almost heavy as he lay bonelessly across Cris’s chest. That didn’t stop Cris from pressing his feet against the mattress and thrusting into Leo. 

Whimpers escaped Leo as he did, prompting Cris to slow and roll them over so Leo was splayed out underneath him. Leo didn’t even realise he’d abandoned the camera until he picked it up again – zooming in on Leo’s spent cock. Leo’s legs quivered with exhaustion as Cris pressed inside him again, videoing every single inch sliding in. He started a slow rhythm at first, building up as he watched his cock disappear in and out of Leo – shiny with precum and lube. 

”Fuck, I’m so close”, Cris grunted, hand once again falling to Leo’s tender waist as he swopped down to suck a mark into Leo’s pale neck. “Use me”, Leo whimpered, sending an almost painful lurch through Cris’s stomach as he pushed back up onto his knees, spurred on by Leo’s words. Leo could feel himself beginning to harden again as Cris threw the camera aside, gripping Leo’s legs open. His face was set with determination akin to that when he stood in front of the goal, and Leo was alarmed by how aroused it made him. 

”God, I want to fuck you so hard Leo”, Cris cursed, sounding almost wrecked as he started moving again,” I want to take you apart and put you back together again”. 

That was the only warning Leo got before he started to pound inside of him, grip tightening on Leo’s legs and face set almost in a grimace. Leo could do nothing but clench around him, sheets caught in his hands as he started to cry out the others name. Cris seemed to take this as a challenge, using his strength to literally fuck Leo through the mattress, until Leo was screaming his name and coming again so hard he almost whited out. 

Cris followed behind him, grapping the camera again, as he filmed where they were joined. Leo clenched around him like a vice, milking every last drop as his own cock spurted weakly. The camera jerked in Cris’s hands as he shuddered, hips still twitching in and out of Leo. Cris knew he’d be dripping with cum after he pulled out, an almost animalistic thrill going down his spine as he realised Leo was stuffed with his cum. Cris had never felt so turned on before, dick twitching valiantly even as he pulled out. 

He taped his cum slowly dripping out of Leo, his own cock covered in it too. Leo’s eyes were half lidded as he watched, head thrown back against the bed as he struggled to catch his breath. He was red all over and covered in bruises, and his hips ached from where Cristiano had held them – and he’d honestly never felt so good and well fucked before. 

When Cris finally looked up at him, he clicked the camera shut and set it aside, and almost gentle look on his face and reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Leo’s face. He moved down to press their lips together, careful not to press against Leo as he did. His tongue probed almost shyly against Leo’s lips, who opened his mouth to welcome him without a second thought, arms reaching up to wrap around Cristiano’s shoulders and pull him down. 

”Was that as good as you hoped it’d be?”, Leo asked lazily, already knowing the answer as he looked at the others almost dazed expression. “Better”, Cris replied, the kiss almost chaste this time before he pulled away, “and I can’t wait for us to watch it again.” Leo let out a surprised huff at that, having almost forgotten that part as Cris had attempted to screw his brain out just moments before. 

”I think I was right before too”, Cris murmured, cupping Leo face and brushing his thumbs back and forth. “About what?”, Leo asked absentmindedly, basking in how beautiful the other was, natural curls starting to set in. “About me and you becoming pornstars, we could make millions together”. Leo laughed at that, a real laugh that had Cris joining in along with him. 

”We should release our sex tape and become famous”, Cris giggled, grin easing into a smile as Leo rolled his eyes. Silence slowly settled over the two of them as they looked at each other, still smiling softly. Leo wasn’t sure who moved first but they were suddenly kissing against, tongues swiping together gently as they did. It was Cristiano who finally pulled away – reluctantly. 

”Better turn off those cameras and get cleaned up”, Cris said, laughing when Leo groaned, a petulant look appearing on his face. “If you hurry up maybe we can tape me fucking you in the shower too”, he said, laughing when Leo smacked him across the chest, complaining that he better not touch him again. At least until tomorrow. They didn’t end up fucking in the shower but they did the next morning after waking up in each others arms, slow and unhurried without the camera on them. Then they’d watched the video and well, let’s just say there were certain scenes afterwards that Cris wanted to re-enact, and that they both made promises to see each other again soon. For another re-enactment of course. If they just happened to cuddle afterwards and order food well, that was just part of their new deal – as Cristiano liked to call it, being co-actors on a porn movie. Or as Leo liked to call it, being boyfriends. They still have arguments over that one but Leo usually wins once he promises to withhold any reshowing’s of his act. They made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filthy human being and I started writing this at 2am.... I'm really struggling with writers block so I'm trying to work with what inspires me and a comment on this yesterday made me want to create a series! As always hit me up here or on tumblr, I adore messages and reviews xo


End file.
